parallel worlds
by jimzy123
Summary: goku and earths defenders have fought aliens androids and any number of enemy's but what will they do when faced with them selves from another world parallel to them selves where the defenders of earth are actually the greatest enemy's and there greatest enemy's fight to protect the universe


dragon ball z parralel worlds

_ok so this is an idea ive had going through my head for a while now goku and earths defenders have fought aliens androids and any number of enemys but what will they do when faced with them selves from another world partlel to them selves where the defenders of earth are actully the greatest enemys and there greatest enemys fight to protect the universe _

chapter one the worlds collide

deep in the mountins something is stirring the animals can feel it and start to flee from the spot a portal starts to open and a group of warriors emerge looking around and there leader smiles

"this world will do nicely for our training" he says and his aura explodes around him flying away the rest of the group following him

near his home goku and krillin stop there training having senced a group of high power levels in the mountins

"goku did you feel that" the short monk asks

"yeah i did krillin i cant beleive a group of high ppower levels just appeard out of nowere"

at the capsel corperation vegeta finishes his four hundreth push up in the gravity chamber it being cranked up to 800 time earths gravity and stops feeling the power levels he gets up turning off the gravity chamber going inside seeing trunks getting ready

"i suppose you felt that to huh dad"

the prince of saiyens just nods "and what of kakorot and his sons "

trunks nods "yeah i was on the phone to goten when i felt the power he said his dad has told everyone to head to the look out"

vegeta nods "then lets go shall we" he says walking outside flying into the air trunks following him as they fly to the look out

goku looks around as everyone has arrived and he smiles "hey guys its been a long time since we were all together huh"

"just get to the point kakorot we all felt this power levels arrive now what are we going to do about it"

goku frowns and looks into the distance "we arnt gonna have time to think about it there comeing this way"

the other z fighters look in the same direction as goku and see a groyp of people flying towards them and get ready for as fight as the group come into view and land infront of them the z fighters eyes widening

"how is that possible" tien asks looking at them

"its not" yamcha says

"they look just like us " exclaims gohan

the group of dopple gangers just smile and power up charging at ther counterparts the other goku burying his fist into vegetas stomach knocking the wind out of him bringing him to his knees as goku manages to duck the other vegetas kick bringing his arm up to block his own dopple gangers kick while the rest of the z fighters take on there counterparts goku ducking and dodgeing aginst the other goku and vegeta hardley breaking a sweat as vegeta gets up his aura exploding his hair going golden and eyes turning teal charging at the other goku tkeing there battle into the sky the other goku powering up to super saiyen charging at the prince while on the other side of the lookout the two piccolos are batteling it out the good piccolo being outmatched in strengh and speed as the evil piccolo smashes him throug the lookout chasing after him before the evil goku calls a retreat to the dopplegangers leaving the z fighters batterd and bruised an the look out yamcha krillin and tien all hardley standing from there fights as goku walks over

"who were they and how can they be so strong" goten asks

"is easy goten they were a stronger version of ourselves right dad" trunks asks looking for vegeta to find him not there "dad"

"dont worry trunks hes just pissed coz he got beat up hell be ok" gohan says

meanwhile at the ruins of muscle tower the dopple gangers are laughing at there victory

"how could they have beaten friza cell and buu there so weak its unimagenable" goku laughs

"i dont know but they were going all out and we bested them why diddent we just kill them there" vegeta asks

goku looks at the dark prince "all in good time vegeta first we toy with them then we take everything they care about then we kill them"

vegeta nods before walking outside the tower looking over the frozen wastes "yes first ill kill them then ill kill you kakorot

_**please tell me what you think first attempt at a dbz fic so review and tell me **_


End file.
